The Ribbon
by misa1
Summary: Oneshot.  Sally's hair ornament troubles Shock.  This is a story from the prompt table based, lj fanfic community, 100 women. The prompt in this case, was ribbon.


"Now, what the hell is that?" asked Shock, stopping mid-stride in the town square. Lock and Barrel paused, curious what their companion was on about. Shock crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting an answer. Sally looked up from her sewing machine.

"I'm sorry?", she said, her voice no louder than a whisper. Shock cocked her head and pointed. The ragdoll slowly raised her fingers to touch a thin band of satin, which crossed her hair. It was tied in an unobtrusive, flat, bow at the top.

"This?" Sally asked. Shock nodded.

"Yeah. What is that thing for?"

Sally gave a bewildered shrug.

"I-it's not for anything. It's just a ribbon. It holds my hair out of the way a little bit, but that's all."

She hoped that answer would satisfy Shock. The girl made an odd face, screwing up her mouth. She walked away. Sally watched her go, stymied by their interaction, but thinking it complete. Moments later however…

"Where'd that thing come from?" demanded Shock, back again. The boys groaned, eager to find more arresting diversions.

"Jack gave me a spool of ribbon." Sally answered with reluctance. Everyone in town was gossiping about Sally's relationship with the Pumpkin King. Just when she thought people had run out of things to talk about, now it seemed even her hair ribbon was an object of scrutiny.

"It's not a Halloweeny thing," observed Shock, "having something like that in your hair. People are going to think you're weird or something."

Sally returned her attention to the machine. Shock lingered a few seconds more, hoping the ragdoll would retaliate.

"Let's _goooo!_" Lock groaned, pulling on Shock's arm. "This is boring!"

Shock relented, walking away with her cohorts. While the three of them argued about how best to while away the remainder of the afternoon, Shock couldn't keep that ribbon out of her thoughts.

Sally was, in Shock's estimation, an excellent candidate for tricks. She was kindhearted to a fault, and had poor physical coordination. The closest the trio had ever gotten to teasing Sally had been Christmas eve, when she arrived at Oogie's place, apparently of her own volition. Prior to Christmas, Sally had been practically chained to that crotchety old doctor. Events unfolded as they had, Oogie was no more, and now Sally was Jack's girl. There were relatively few females in Halloweentown. Had there been more, Sally probably still would have stuck out, thought Shock. She was awkward, tall, and strangely shaped. Nevertheless, she wasn't worth messing with. As easy as it might have been to torment her, nothing was worth angering Jack. After all, who wanted to end up like Oogie?

"Jack is giving that Sally all sorts of stuff." Lock commented, as if he'd read Shock's mind. He tossed a pebble at a pair of ravens. The birds scattered with angry squawks. "It's a waste.", he continued. "Jack's the king, so he's got all kinds of money, but he won't ever do anything interesting with it! Just gets dumb, fluffy, things for a girl."

"Yeeeah, what a waste." Shock sighed.

"I wouldn't do that." Barrel echoed. "Who'd want a shiny, hair string anyway?"

"Girls need that crap.", said Lock. The ravens returned to the wall. Lock took a step towards them. They fled once more.

"Who says? I don't have anything like that.", Shock snapped, shoving Lock. He stumbled sideways before regaining his footing.

"I mean other girls. Fancy girls have them."

Shock scowled. If anyone had ever thought to call her a girl who'd need ribbons, she would have thrown a rock at them. Being told that she wasn't included in such a group, was somehow likewise bothersome.

"I could have that kind of thing.", she said in an airy voice. Lock and Barrel ignored her. They were busy dodging the ravens, who had decided to strike back,

Sally wound black thread around her bobbin. The mayor needed a spare suit jacket. He said he would bring her the one he had, so that she could get the measurements. Suit jackets, and new town hall banners, made Sally feel that she was finally a functioning member of the community. Rumors and gossip aside, her life was far more pleasant than it had been in the past.

"Hey.", barked an insistent, little, voice. Sally blinked at Shock. What now? The girl was alone, her partners in crime apparently elsewhere.

"Y-yes, Shock?" Sally managed.

"Give me that thing.", said the witch girl. She held out her tiny, gloved hand.

"Pardon?", asked Sally. Shock rolled her eyes. She pointed to the satin band.

"The ribbon! You said you have a whole spool, right? So - you should give me that one."

Sally tensed her brow, wondering what on earth one of Oogie's little trick-or-treaters would want with her hair ribbon.

"You're not going to hurt anyone with it, are you?", Sally asked.

"Huh?!", Shock snorted. "No!"

Sally pursed her lips. She pulled the end of the bow. The stripe of satin slid out of her hair, coiling into her hand. She held it out to Shock.

"Good. Thanks.", said the girl. She trotted away, leaving Sally puzzled.

"Where'd you go?", Lock asked. Shock straightened her tall, purple hat.

"I had to use the bathroom.", she answered.

"Whatever.", said Lock "You want to go steal pumpkins? They just counted 'em yesterday. If we take some, they'll be up all night trying to figure out why the count is wrong."

"Sounds good.", agreed Shock. She ran her fingers inside the band of her hat, making sure that no satin peeked out. Then - she ran away over the hillside, following Lock and Barrel.

END


End file.
